Bath Time
by QuiteTheCharacter
Summary: Yuya wants a bath and so does someone else *hint of lemon*


"Woman! Sake! NOW!" the ornery demon yelled. Yuya sighed and picked herself off the ground and walked over to Kyo. He was lying on the ground and was in a bad mood. "Um…Kyo maybe you might not want to drink anymore. I never seen you drink so much so quick and you don't want to get drunk. Right?" Yuya asked. Kyo glared at her and raised up and…hit the ground? Yuya was in utter shock the moron whose tolerance surpassed anyone's was on the ground trashed. She let out a frustrated sigh and thought to herself, "And now I must take of him. Great where's Tora when you need him?" She put Kyo's arm around her and tried to lift him up but the man was too big. "You could lose a couple pounds there," she muttered. "So could you dogface." Yuya was about to snap back but noticed the man was just talking in his _sleep. _"Even when he's totally out of it he manages to insult me," me whined. She huffed and decided, "_master _seeing as your _asleep _I guess you won't mind if I leave you here and go to the hot springs, right?" she cooed. Kyo merely grunted because all other motor skills were lacking. Yuya turned on her heel ran to her room and grabbed everything she needed.

She marched to the springs and entered. She undressed and slipped into the springs. All her annoyance, frustration and other worries seemed to melt off her and sink to the bottom of the springs. "Now this is what I needed." She spent fifteen minutes just soaking before she turned around to grab the soap to start working on her hair when she noticed it wasn't there. "I guess I left it in my room." "No you remembered the stupid soap but not your master on the floor you stupid servant!" Kyo roared and Yuya tensed. "Oh Kyo I thought you were back at the inn. Oh well I better go. Kay bye." Yuya reached for the towel she had left by the side but nothing. "What a stupid servant you forgot your towel," he sneered. "No I just had it has to be here.." Yuya looked at him her eyes narrowing to slits, "You took it you Bastard! Give it back!" "Why you don't think _I _took it do you?" he said.

She stood up so fast as she was prepared to lecture him until she realized she was completely naked and splashed back down into the water. "Dogface try and not jump my bones." Her blush turned pink to a dark scarlet. Kyo smiled, a dangerous smile and started to undress himself. "KYO what are you doing?" she hissed. "Granting your wish of course." She eyed the door that led to exit a short embarrassing run and she could make it to the inn. "Don't even try it," he said lowering himself into the springs a bit of ways from her.

She snapped her head to the direction completely opposite of him. Smiling he wrapped an arm around her exposed waist and whispered in her ear, "What's the matter dogface?" HE was insulting her but she couldn't help but think of it as a petname what was wrong with her. She tried to push him away but he just placed her on top of his stomach. She was just about to scream when he placed his other hand over her mouth. "Don't. Even. Try. It." He smirked knowing she wouldn't and started to nibble on her earlobe. Yuya couldn't help herself it was intoxicating, she let out a tiny moan.

And that moan just lit Kyo up. He pinned her underneath him and started nibble and kissing along her jaw line down to her collarbone and back up. He grabbed her legs and pulled them around his waist as she crossed her ankles. "Kyo…" she started but he just smashed his lips over hers and probed her mouth with his tongue. She returned the motions as a war over dominance begun and quickly finished. Kyo the obvious winner. He merged his hips against hers and started rocking their hips. Yuya let out moans and raked her nails against his back. His thrust became more rapid and raw until she yelled his name reaching her climax. He rolled off her but placed a kiss on her forehead, she nuzzled into the crook of his neck and just sat there.

After their breathing returned to normal he grabbed the "lost" soap and started to rub it on her body. The lather continued all over her body, he focused on her breast and neck. "Hold your breath," he stated. She tilted her head in confusion as then he dunked her under the water. She came up coughing and he laughed. "Told you to hold your breath." She stuck her tongue out at him and he pinned her down again. He stopped and looked at the door rolled off again. He reached for the towel and dressed. He pulled her out of the water and dried her. Shoving her yukata at her. "Dress," was the simple command. She put it on and marched past him towards the inn.

As soon as she reached her room she slammed the door shut in his face. He of course threw back open stormed into the room and yelled, "What the FUCK was that for?" "You don't demand or tell me what to do anymore." She was dressing in her usual pink kimono. She was also packing up to leave. He grabbed her arm and threw against the wall and growled, "Some people were rounding the corner and I didn't want you screaming." "You could of asked nicely." He shook his head and laughed he closed the gap between them, using his body to press hers against the wall. "I'll do whatever I want with you woman. In case you've forgotten I own you and choose to let you live." Yuya fought against him to leave but she couldn't. Her original problem reared its ugly head again. He was too heavy compared to her. He smirked and threw her over his shoulder and into his room. "Hey Kyo what you doin?" Tora asked. "Servant number two you're trading rooms with dogface." Tora opened his mouth looked at Kyo and decided against. He left with an okey-dokey and Yuya was lowered with Kyo onto the futon. He let her lie on top of him holding her down by her waist. After struggling she quickly became tired and fell asleep. As did he.

The next morning Yuya woke happy until she heard everyone on of her friends snickering and making jokes at her expense. Bon with "Have a good night?" Yukimura handed Saizo some money with a sigh of I though they could out for another day damn. Mahorio held Okuni back probably get scratched with claws. Poor Mahario. Sasuke walked in and Yukimura covered his eyes. "Did you come in here to make noise, if so I'm pissed." Everyone ran from the room.

-the end-


End file.
